1. Technical Field
This invention relates to adjustable picture frames and, more particularly, to an adjustable picture frame including a plurality of side sectional pieces each having a dowel mounted on one end and dowel-receiving socket formed in the opposite end and a plurality of right angle corner sections for completing the frame, each including a dowel extending from one end and a dowel-receiving socket formed on the opposite end, the side sections and corner sections being combined to form a generally polygonal frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pictures, photographs and prints all come in a variety of sizes. Additionally, as most pictures are relatively fragile, it is desirable to provide for protection of a picture. For this reason, a frame is often provided for mounting the picture, thereby protecting the picture from damage caused by water or other such exposure.
However, because pictures come in variety of sizes, a large variety of frame sizes must be manufactured to fit each and every picture desired to be framed. As providing such a wide variety of frame sizes may be prohibitively expensive, there is a need to provide an adjustable picture frame which may be adjusted to enclose a variety of picture sizes.
Several examples of such adjustable framing devices are shown in the prior art. For example, Klimowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,121, discloses a changeable window display sign in which a plurality of frame sections are connected to one another by a tenon and a mortise which interfit when the sections are united. The sections are secured to one another by a flexible strip of material which extends from a nail attached on the outer edge of the frame around each of the sections and is connected to another section on the frame. Clearly, however, Klimowicz cannot accommodate all sizes of pictures, as the smallest possible adjustment is the length of one section of the frame, especially as each of the sections has the same length. Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable picture frame which will provide for fractional adjustments to picture size to accommodate all sizes of pictures.
Another example of the prior art is Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,258, which discloses an adjustable picture frame having a plurality of backing sectional pieces over which four corner sections may be placed. Smith further includes wing nut attachments for securing all of the various sections of Smith to one another. Clearly, however, Smith is not conducive to simple adjustment of the size of the picture frame, instead requiring unscrewing of the wing nuts, addition of a desired number of sections, and realignment of the sections to fit within the frame dimensions. Furthermore, as in Klimowicz, a cable is required for securing the frame sections to each other. Clearly, this detracts from the appearance of the frame and renders Smith unsuitable for public display of paintings. There is therefore a need for an adjustable picture frame which may be quickly and easily adjusted and which will present a finished and refined appearance for display of pictures held therein.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an improved adjustable picture frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame which provides for fractional adjustment of the frame size to accommodate any sized picture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame which may support a variety of types of artwork, including but not limited to oil paintings, posters, photographs and lithographs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame in which the frame sections are not secured to one another by cable or fiber paper, thus eliminating features which detract from the overall appearance of the adjustable frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame in which the connection means between the frame sections consist of a dowel mounted on one section and a dowel-receiving socket formed in the an adjacent section, the dowel being inserted into the dowel-receiving socket and being retained therein by a securement pin extending through the adjacent frame section into a hole formed in the dowel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame in which the connection means adjustable picture frame in which the connection means between the frame sections consists of a dowel mounted on one section and a dowel-receiving socket formed in an adjacent section, the dowel including transverse outwardly extending ridges formed on the exterior of the dowel, the dowel-receiving socket including ridge-receiving grooves formed on the outer edges of the socket such that when the dowel is inserted into the dowel-receiving socket, the ridges on the dowel engage and fit into the grooves in the socket, thus securing the dowel in the socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame having a plurality of fixed ninety degree corner sections to provide for additional stability for the adjustable frame.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable picture frame which is simple and durable in construction and efficient and sturdy in use.